


There's Enough of Sokka for Everyone

by ArdentHaven



Series: Commission Works [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Embarrasing Drunk Sokka stories, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I still accept Commissions, Just basically love and a deep sense of friendship for all the girls, Multi, Multiple Girlfriends, Soft kisses for everyone, Sokka being an idiot, Writing Commission, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdentHaven/pseuds/ArdentHaven
Summary: - Commission Work -





	1. Day 1: Leaves of Autumn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SokkaTheMan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SokkaTheMan/gifts).

Ever since the peace has been restored to the land, Sokka has found himself listless with the extra bout of free time. True, he could make do with the promises he’d been spouting Aang beforehand but with the lack of the mentioned Avatar, there was just nothing he could set his mind on. He lets out a sigh, looking around the ornate quarters of the Kiyoshi quarters are a little stifling for his taste.

Who could blame him? Sitting in the open space of the spare room with only Toph in company, the other girls had made their way to the adjoined room; saying something about dressing up for the occasion. He throws a wary glance at the nonchalant earthbender occupying the space opposite of him. He unseeing eyes focused on nothing really, but she was seated in a very relaxed manner, really throwing Sokka off at times. There was really nothing demure or ladylike with the ‘real’ Toph.

“You know, I may not be able to see but I can feel that you’ve been staring at me.” She turns her head to his direction, “And the sound of you shuffling about, what’s gotten into you?” Toph doesn’t mince words and while she can’t see the wince on his face, it does eases out the tension from Sokka’s shoulders.

“It’s just a little weird you know? We’ve finally got the peace we wanted and it’s surreal.” He confesses, rubbing the back of his neck in a rueful manner.

“So, you’re saying you’d rather have us fighting each other?” She crosses her arms over her chest and while her words were grim there’s a distinct playfulness on Toph’s face. It doesn’t ease the frustration on Sokka’s features though.

“That’s not what I’m saying. Geez.” He makes his way to the long line of shoji doors and pushes it aside. The coolness of autumn was slowly settling in and he can’t help but inhale the fresh scent of the season. Taking his seat on the wooden hallway, he pats the space beside him. Toph lets out a dramatic sigh before taking the suggested spot.

They’re both silent for the mean time. Sokka mulling in his thoughts while Toph, is just being Toph.

“You don’t have to worry so much about it. It’ll work out. “Toph’s sudden words caught him off guard and Sokka had to gaze at his girlfriend, “We’ll make it work out.” He blushes and presses a quick kiss to her temple. “Thanks, Toph.”

“Okay, that was gross.” The earthbender makes a disgusted face before descending into a peal of laughter. Her mirth was infectious and no sooner, Sokka was also laughing along with her. “Say, what does Autumn look like? It does smell different from back home.”

Sokka looks around at the varied reds and yellows of the trees before trying to articulate just what autumn is, “So you know it’s red and then there’s yellow.”

“I don’t know those Sokka. I can’t particularly see you know.” Toph huffs.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. You’re putting me on a tight spot.” He looks around further but it’s this time that the other girls come back. Dressed in the finery dedicated for the season, red and light yellows adorned Ty Lee, Yue, and Suki. The latter still had some makeup on her face, but she’d forgone her Kiyoshi outfit for the occasion.

“What’s wrong Toph? You seemed bothered.” Ty Lee made her way to the earthbender, who was the only one wearing her usual attire.

“I’m guessing it has to do with Sokka.” Suki adds in, taking the spot beside Sokka as Yue sits beside her. “When is it not because of Sokka?” The other water tribe member adds.

Sokka feels himself warm up in embarrassment before throwing his hands in the air, “There’s our Sokka all right.” Ty Lee adds in, sitting beside Toph as she hums her appreciation of the view. It’s the moon festival tonight and the girls have dressed their part. Sokka had been pushed to wear some nicer clothing too which had unsettled him earlier that evening.

“I asked him what autumn looks like. The big idiot can’t even explain it to me.” Toph mumbles, feeling a little frustrated. Autumn was a visual season, more so than spring and being the only one without eyes in the group, she couldn’t help but feel a little left out.

Yue lets out a thoughtful noise, “I can imagine it must be hard to explain, Sokka. But don’t worry, we’ll help you out.” Ever the voice of reason, Sokka could kiss her if she wasn’t so far.

“Autumn is…”

“Autumn is red. You know like red, warm like fire.” Ty Lee adds in, her face painted with a warm smile.

“How come I only feel the cold right now?” Toph’s biting sarcasm could have hurt other people but everyone present was used to it.

“You know how when you’re near the fire, it feels nice. Red is like that. It can be strong, it can also be light. Red is warm. Autumn is when trees start to turn red.” Suki adds in.

“So that means, they’re warm right.” Toph’s joking tone is a welcome jest for the night.

“No, silly.” Ty Lee laughs behind her hand, “It’s when trees die, and winter comes in. “

“That sounds really morbid, Ty Lee.”

“I know, I know.” She waves a hand in front of her, as if to ward off the bad omens at the mention of death.

“Well, if you’re going to keep pushing it. We’ll be having weird ideas of Autumn.” He leans back on his hands, eyes staring at the lanterns hanging along the trees filled with red and yellow leaves. The red lanterns swayed with the wind, the small candles in them hardly shifted from the action.

“Autumn is…” Sokka trails off, his eyes focused on a lone autumn leaf falling to his direction. It lands on the thick fabric of his borrowed pants, “the end of a sweltering number of days and the coolness of the evening. It’s also the time where the moon is the most beautiful and the earth is most peaceful.”

Toph snorts but doesn’t comment on how cheesy he sounds. The flamboyance in his choice of words is probably because there are earth tribe members and the moon goddess in tow but Toph is eager to keep her comments to herself. She breathes in a deep inhale, the incense for tonight’s festivities filling her lungs.

“I’m excited to try out Suki’s moon cakes.” Ty Lee noted, and everyone has a laugh leaving the acrobat in a confused look.

“Is that supposed to be an innocent pickup Ty?”

Ty Lee flushed scarlet, clashing with her red attire. “I-it’s not like that.” Yue chuckles at her blushed face before patting the acrobat’s head, despite their distance. “That’s all right Ty Lee.”

The gong for the festivities is struck and Yue is the first to rise. “Time to join the banquet for tonight.”

“Aang and Katara are joining us a little later right?” Suki asks as she too rises from her seat. Toph nods silently, the only one still in green clothes amongst the crowd. “Are you sure you don’t want to change for tonight, Toph?” Sokka can’t help but ask.

A rare blush paints on Toph’s pale skin, “It’s not like I can see it.”

Suki slides her arms in the crook of Toph’s elbow, “Just because you can’t see it doesn’t mean it’s also not nice to wear something special often. Come. Let me help you dress up for tonight.” She gives everyone a wink and guides Toph to the other quarters.

“Do you think they’ll be okay?” Ty Lee asks as she kept her gaze on the two’s retreating figure.

“They’ll be fine. I heard your friend Mai and the newly crowd Fire Lord are joining us tonight, right?” Yue asks the exuberant Fire tribe member. Ty Lee nods enthusiastically at the mention of her friends, “Yes, they’ll be joining us. I’m soooo excited to see them!”

“We best be on our way and save the best seats for everyone then.” Yue smiles warmly and makes her graceful exit. Ty Lee stays at Sokka’s side, the male silent for the duration she’s there.

“Hello? Earth to Sokka. You there?” She pokes his side and Sokka yelps in surprise. “What’s gotten into you?”

A dark blush is on Sokka’s cheeks and Ty Lee can’t help but grin, “Oh! Oh! Don’t tell me. You’re excited to see Toph in some nice clothes huh?”

“W-what are you talking about?!” Sokka sputtered but can’t help but mentally agree.


	2. Day 2: Warm Up by the Fire

Ty Lee let’s out a sneeze. It causes everyone to look her way.

It’s well into autumn already and while the nights aren’t that much colder from summer, it’s definitely not working so well for the fire tribe member. She wipes at her nose, feeling her cheeks flush at the attention her way.

“S-sorry, just not used to the cold!” She gives them a wide grin before Suki rushes to her side. Travelling to the southern water tribe was the current plan for now. They’ve been tasked to getting some approvals from the various heads of the continent. With Aang busy with avatar duty and his marriage with Katara, it leaves Sokka to do all the traveling work.

Sokka looks around for something, anything. He might be dressed lightly but growing up in the water tribe has gotten him used to the cold temperatures. He can’t put up with the heat though.

“I’m sorry it’s such a taxing experience going to the Southern Water Tribe, Ty Lee.” Yue’s soft voice is apologetic as she drapes her thick blue fur coat on the shoulders of the smaller girl. Ty Lee smiles warmly at Yue, her arms wrapping around the water tribe’s princess. “Aww, Yue. You’re too much of a worrywart. Don’t worry about it, okay?”

“How have you been holding up, Toph?” Sokka asks the only bender in the team. She was staring at the ground before shifting her sullen expression to Sokka, “I’m already blind Sokka but these shoes make me feel more blind.”

“Oh, ah. Well, we can’t really make you walk on ice.” He says softly and Toph runs a palm across her face, letting out a frustrated sigh. Sokka lets out a tired sigh before he feels a hand on his shoulder, Suki’s gentle smile fills his gaze. “Why don’t we take a break?”

It’s a few days before they reach port with which they can ride a ship to the Southern Water Tribe but the temperature was colder than before.

“Okay, let’s set up camp for the mean time. I’ll go get some wood.” He drops his pack on the ground, hoping to get some time alone to clear his head. Suki doesn’t let him go that easy though, “Wait, I’ll come along. You’ll be fine with Toph and Ty Lee, Yue?”

“Yes, I can manage them. Don’t worry. Come back soon, all right?” She guides Toph to sit beside Ty Lee who’s more than happy to share the thick fur coat around her shoulders. Suki nods in affirmation and tugs Sokka’s arm to start gathering wood.

“You seem really stressed out Sokka.” Suki’s concerned voice pierces through the silence once they’ve made some good distance. He turns to her, her lithe form plucking some sticks from the ground. Taking out his Jian and hacking away at some shrubs to gather some wood. “It’s just a little stressful and worrying. I mean, sure Aang and Katara are busy doing Avatar business but I’ve got to do my part too.”

“Because you’re a part of the team?”

“No, no, it’s not like that. I just… I just feel that I have to do something too. To help build the new world.” He murmurs the last part. Hands taking some of the twigs and the branches with some leaves. Suki’s hand finds his arm again, for that night, and when he turns her way, her soft lips are against his. “Sokka, no one’s expecting you to move worlds okay?”

He blushes as she moves away, going back to picking more twigs. “Just because you’ve traveled with the avatar doesn’t mean you have to be burdened by the thought of changing the world too.” She picks up one last twig before stepping back to his side, “I’m sure the avatar would want you to live a life too, right?”

“Yeah, I guess if Aang would be here, he’d be asking why l’m worrying in the first place.” He sighed before taking the last piece of the twigs. “Sorry for dragging you all to this.”

“We’re not being dragged along; we’re going with you.” She smiles at him, “We’ve never been to the Southern Water Tribe so we’re a little curious too you know.” Her reassurance warms him up as they walked back to camp.

The three are still huddled together, Yue and Ty Lee’s expectant faces lighting up at their presence. The acrobat quickly volunteers to start a fire as Sokka sits beside Toph who was still sulking. This time however, she has shed off the shoes. Her bare feet toying with the thin blades of grass.

“Sorry for making you wear shoes; I know you don’t really like them.” He murmurs as the kindling is slowly turning into embers. Toph turns to his direction, her soured look from earlier no longer on her face. “I guess I was just a little anxious, not being able to feel the ground.”

“Well, you can’t really bend water so we’re all non-benders when we arrive in the Southern Water Tribe.” He reassures her. Ty Lee brings out the dried jerky from her pack and slowly passed it around. The light of the fire giving him a better look of everyone.

“Just hold my hand when we’re there.” She murmurs softly and Sokka leans on her, his ears pressing lightly on her warm cheeks.

“What was that? I didn’t quite hear you.”

“Oh you idiot!” Toph smacks the soil and the ground beneath Sokka flings him off to the side. A cacophony of laughter erupts from the camp, Ty Lee rolling her eyes at the sorry sight of Sokka sprawled on the ground.

“Don’t worry Toph, we’ll hold your hand.” Ty Lee joked and Toph lets out an exasperated sigh.

“Now everyone, let’s watch over each other.” Ah, Yue, ever the motherly one of the troop.

“I can’t help but wonder what kinds of items they sell in the Southern Water Tribe.” Suki mentions, and the girls start to discuss on the things they could get.

Sokka rights himself up, dusting off the dirt from his clothes. He smiles at the warmth of the campfire gives his girlfriend’s a better light to smile with.


	3. Day 3: Moonshine

Sokka by no means is a lightweight but when enjoying a party to celebrate the Moon Festival in the Southern Water tribe means drinking his fair share of liquor, he meets his match. It’s no surprise that the Moon Festival is celebrated later in this part of the world, their timetables were different from that of the Earthen Continents.

It’s not common to see Sokka’s tanned cheeks heavy with a blush or his normally clumsy self being much more hazardous to the public than usual. Yue holds him up by an arm while Suki takes the other side of the drunk man. Ty Lee and Toph are trailing behind with the former guiding the bender along the frigid compartments of their stay.

While the usual home of the Southern Tribe may look cold, once they’ve stepped into their igloo, it’s quite warm. The two girls guide Sokka to the assigned bedroom, settling him down to the furs provided on the floor.

“Who told him to drink so much anyways?” Toph bellowed, eyeing the place where Sokka was being tucked in. While there was little, she can hear through her shoes, the girls made sure to make their movements as loud as possible for the blind bender. Ty Lee can’t help but grin, “Well, he’s being sized up to be the next Southern Tribe Leader, it can’t be helped.”

Once their drunk boyfriend was tucked in bed, Yue and Suki join the other two by the fire. The plush woven carpet and the cushions served to their comfort. There was a calm silence as each girl settled into their seats. Ty Lee eats each one of them but then a grin plastered on her face. She procures a very familiar container and waves it above their gazes, “Well, if you're curious, I manage to get some.”

“Ty!”

“Oh!”

“You got what?”

The varying reactions was humorous to the acrobat, especially with Toph as she was clearly missing out. Ty Lee places the container of liquor in the middle of their living space, “I got us some Moonshine. It’s what Sokka has been drinking since the evening started.”

Suki plucks the container and studies the designs on it, a blue wave meant this belonged to the current tribe elder. She shifts her gaze from the container, to the grinning visage of Ty Lee, to the equally curious and confused faces of the other girls before standing up from her seat. Her sudden shift in position causes everyone to look at her and Suki must gesture them to calm down, “I’m just going to get some cups, I found some in the corner of the other room.”

Ty Lee immediately lightens up at her statement, letting her grin reach one ear to another. Suki returns with two small cups that look like the ones used for drinking at the party. The fire tribe member eagerly pours the clear liquid, sloshing it gently.

“So, we’re just going to drink?” Toph is eyeing the empty space in front of her but she shifts her blind eyes to where she feels the other girls are, “Where’s the fun in that? We should do something.”

“Okay, okay. If Toph is insisting it, we really need another cup.” She gives Suki puppy dog looks before the other woman sighs and saunters off to find the third cup. It takes a few more minutes before she comes back with a triumphant smile and the third small saucer provided for their little activity.

“We’re going to do a game. It’s something my sisters taught me a year ago. “She pours the third saucer with some of the moonshine before placing it in front of Toph, “It’s called never have I ever. Anyone who has tried it, drinks.” She swirls the liquid inside the container, she’s been wanting to play this game.

“So, for example, ‘Never have I ever been to the Southern Water Tribe’. If you’ve been there, you drink?” Yue asked cautiously, she didn’t want to overdo with the liquor. With so many activities planned for tomorrow, she eyes the serving in front of her before Ty Lee nods vigorously.

“Okay, so who will this start this game?” Suki picks up her saucer, eyeing the liquid as there’s a momentary hush. Ty Lee picks up the container once more, “I’ll start since I don’t have a saucer with me. Never have I ever kissed Sokka.” She grins and all the girls drank their serving. Toph makes a sour face and slams the saucer on the floor.

“Gently, Toph.” Yue schools as she gingerly placed her own cup on the floor.

“That’s low, Ty. You should be drinking.”

“I should but I don’t have a cup. Since we have a sour peach here, she’ll be following me. Anyone who doesn’t drink gets to say what, so you better have a good idea what you have in mind!” Ty Lee takes Suki’s saucer and the warrior serves each empty cup with some of the moonshine. It’s going to be a long night.

..

Sokka is roused awake by the soft lips of his girlfriends. He feels a little too warm but can’t help but giggle under their attention. He cracks his eyes open, sensing the dimness of the room; it’s still well into the night. He tries to move his arms, heavy with the weight of his girlfriends, mumbling something incoherent as he tries to sort his limbs out.

“Sokka~~~” Ty Lee’s high-pitched voice rouses him further and he raises his head to see the very red face of a fire tribe acrobat. She had an arm around her abdomen, the other was wrapped around a sleeping Toph, whose head was on Sokka’s arm. No wonder he couldn’t move. Suki and Yue had taken the spot on the other side, both of their heads on his arm as well. Sokka fears he won’t have any circulation to his hands by morning, but he didn’t have the heart to move any further.

“Ty Lee, why are you guys so red on the face?” His words were a little slurred, evident of his intoxication. Ty could only giggle before snuggling her face further into the coarse fabric of his top, “Who knew moonshine could be so fun with a lot of girls. Maybe we should drink together next time, Sokkaaaaa~” She slurs the words, mumbling more incoherent phrases before she stops. Sokka tries to angle his neck further, it seems she’d fallen back to sleep.

He tries to sort out his body, a makeshift pillow for his loves. It’s a little inconvenient but the liquor in his bloodstream pulls him back to sleep. He can’t help but wonder what it’s going to be like in the morning.

..

Morning came sooner than expected. The stream of sunlight filtering through the single window of their shared home spills onto his face. Sokka grumbles at the light, turning over his side and feeling the empty space around him. He wearily opened his eyes, wincing at the emptiness; hours ago, he’d been bathed in so much warmth.

Despite the pounding headache and the dryness of his throat, he calls out each of their names. It’s only Suki who responds, poking her head to the makeshift bedroom. “Good morning Sokka. You’re finally up, everyone’s here.” She’s so upbeat and sober; he felt a little envious.

Raking his fingers through his messy hair, he shuffles out of the room and is greeted by the pained faces of the other girls who were lounging on their cushions. He must give them credit though, they woke up earlier than he did. Suki gives him a warm drink, “It’s for your headache.”

He takes a sip, humming at the warmth and the clean taste. He looks at the other girls and notes they haven’t touched their drinks yet.

“How come you aren’t affected by the moonshine, Suki?” He spoke between sips; whatever Suki had brewed was easily clearing the headache. The Kiyoshi warrior stays silent for a moment, sipping her drink before smiling behind the rim of her cup, “I have my reasons.”

“Is this like a Kiyoshi warrior training thing? Would Ty Lee be on the same level as you soon? I don’t think I can compete with you.” They shifted their gaze to the groaning acrobat, head buried into one of the soft pillows. Suki lets out a hearty laugh, “Maybe, maybe not.”

Sokka takes a sip, wondering how he’s going to bring the other girls out for lunch. He was sure they’d be hungry after their drinking excursion the night before. Though, he was a little bit curious what made them drink so much in the first place.


	4. Day 4: Sushi

Sokka mutters a soft curse as the harsh rays of the sun assaulted him in full force. It's noon and everyone's gathered to the hall to commemorate the morning after the moon festival.

He eyes the other guests wondering just how they had so much tenacity to stave through the night despite most of the guests’ bouts of drinking. His girlfriends are no worse for wear. It seems whatever Suki had concocted did ease the headache for everyone. Trudging through the entrance, draped with the familiar colors of his tribes’ people, Sokka tries to walk proud. Although the headache is causing him quite an inconvenience.

They're led to the long table, a little off center. The shade was a welcome change in the setting. Food was slowly being served and light chatter filled the hall. Seated in between the group, Sokka watches as each servant brings in their share of food for the day.

It takes him a moment to realize just what they were going to be having.

"Sokka, um." Ty Lee's confused voice is the first thing that he hears despite his eyes glued to the plate in front of him.

"What is this?” Toph’s voice was a little too loud than what he’d wanted. All the eyes in the room focused on them and Sokka wanted nothing more than to blend into the seat. Yue places a reassuring hand on his shoulder and smiles sheepishly. Suki couldn’t help but poke the food with her chopsticks, warily shifting her gaze from her plate to the water tribe members. Sokka lets out a sigh before squaring his shoulders. He turns his gaze to Ty Lee who was also a little sheepish at the sight of the food but didn’t voice her discomfort. Most likely from her experience with Azula being the princess, Ty Lee knew very well when to be vocal.

He raises a hand to Suki’s shoulder, who sat beside Yue and to Toph, who was at his left but couldn’t stop herself from glaring at whatever was on her plate. Despite being a blind individual, Toph really gave the appeal that she could see. Her hands are holding one of the pieces of food on her plate and he winces a bit at the rice that had spilled into her hand.

“Okay, okay, so.” He swallows the trepidation, everyone’s eyes were on him, well except Toph who was still glaring at the food in her hand. “This is what we call sushi and it’s a common meal here in the southern water tribe.”

“What’s it called?” Toph squishes some of the food in her hand and Sokka had to pry her fingers loose, sighing he pluck the grains out and unto her plate. He made sure to hit the blunt end of the chopsticks on the plate, the sound reassuring her that he wasn’t throwing away her food, “We call it sushi. So, it’s mostly fish and rice.”

“But I don’t usually fish that looks like this unless its- “

“Yes, it’s raw.” He sighed through gritted teeth and he felt Toph stiffen under his touch. Suki was a little squeamish at the thought and pushed her plate forward. Meanwhile, Ty Lee was more than eager to look for an open flame. He felt a little unnerved and wanted to really say his thoughts but it’s Yue’s calm voice that eases everyone out.

“It’s actually quite good. Much of the Southern Water Tribe’s cuisine is made from raw fish but the fish Is cleaned well, and we make sure that a lot of the fish and rice is cured with some vinegar beforehand.” She doesn’t really say where they get this vinegar but that eases the troubled looks of his other girlfriends.

He picks up one of the sushi and presses it gently against Toph’s pursed lips, “Just try it okay?” The bender shifts her focus from the hand pressing the food to her lips to where Sokka’s face would be. Finally, she relented, letting her boyfriend feed her. It takes some time for Toph to chew the foreign viand but thankfully her face shifts from perturbed to delighted. “Hmm, reminds me of that certain food from home.”

Toph’s words gave Ty Lee and Suki the extra bought of courage and they too tried the food out. It took some time for Ty Lee to really appreciate the raw fish but with little else to choose on the table, she had her fill of the food. The other diners resumed to their meals, chatter finally filled the room.

They were served some warm tea which easily washed the taste of the raw fish from their mouths. Lunch was a quick excursion and with that done, the group made their way to one of Yue’s and Sokka’s favorite spots, hidden from the entire village. Toph still makes an uneasy face, the shoes giving little guidance, but Ty Lee is there to help.

“Maybe we can try making some of ‘sushi’ when we get back home.” Suki mutters as she stared at the calm waters. “Though I doubt the fish here would also be there.” Sokka chuckles and sits himself of the edge of the cliff they were mingling at, “They won’t be there but there’s a ton of fish that we can use from where Suki’s from. But I’ll be sure to have some grilled fish too, in case you’re not up to some Sushi.”

“Don’t worry, I’m slowly learning how to make some so I can make some Sushi whenever we’re traveling.” Yue reassures as Toph scrunches her face at the thought of raw fish. “It’s good but I’d rather be going for something cooked. No offense intended.” Ty Lee wraps an arm around the earthbender, “I second the motion for that!”

Sokka couldn’t help but laugh, “Okay, okay. Grilled fish and some Sushi. I think we ought to get some meat in the future too.”

Despite how different their cultures were, Sokka couldn’t help but smile as he felt thankful that his girlfriends were here.

“Oh! I heard moonshine is a good drink to pair off with sushi!” Ty Lee chimed, and she had a wide grin on her face. Sokka runs a hand through his hair, feeling more tired than usual. He’d have to ask who had given them that moonshine from the night before or else there wouldn’t be any safe travel home if they’d consume the liquor during their trip.

Yue pressed a kiss to his cheek, stopping his stormy thoughts. He turns to the moon princess whose smile was always his calming balm.


	5. Day 5: Guard Duty

It has been a week since they returned from their excursion from the Southern Water Tribe. Sokka stares aimlessly at the wooden ceiling, wondering to himself why he was back in the Earth Kingdom. Oh yeah, they were going to be celebrating Toph’s birthday soon. Her parents had sent a message that they would love to have her home for the day.

Despite the bender’s sour look at the message, she didn’t relent when Sokka accepted the invitation. After all, her parents knew of their daughter’s significant other and the special arrangement he had. While the sudden change in arrangements meant they would be leaving the Southern Water Tribe, the journey to the Earth Kingdom was something that none of them were looking forward to.

That explains why this Water Tribe warrior was sprawled on the expensive lacquered floorboards of one of his girlfriend’s home. He shifts his gaze to the side where Yue and Suki are busying themselves in some of the books offered in this shared guest room. Ty Lee had gone and went with Toph, talking about dressing up for the dinner.

Toph’s birthday was tomorrow but her parents had gone out of their way to organize a dinner the night before her birthday. They were saying it was for good luck but Sokka wasn’t aware of such customs. With the peace settling into the Earth Kingdom and being a messenger for the Avatar, he was left to loiter much of his days aside from traveling.

“Are you all right Sokka? You’ve been sighing since earlier.” Yue’s calm voice garners his attention. She peeks at him above the joined pages of her book. Sokka lets out another sigh before making his way to his two girlfriends. He takes a seat between them, placing his head on Yue’s chest as her gentle hands pat his head.

“I think I’m just really tired from that travel.”

“You’re unwell? That’s unheard of for a Water Tribe member. Traveling at sea should be your forte.” She puts her book down. Suki’s sharp eyes don’t miss anything, and she lets a sigh escape her lips before pinching Sokka on the cheek.

“Ow! What was that for?!” He cradles the pinched skin, poking at it and wincing at the sting.

“You can’t really hold yourself back, can you Sokka?” Suki crosses her arms over her chess. He notes how different the Earth Kingdom dresses are compared to her Kyoshi uniform. Dressed in a light green chemise with distinct earth kingdom designs, Suki was certainly dressed for the evening. He turned to Yue, she too was dressed in a similar fashion, but the shade of blue accentuated her white hair.

He sucks up a lungful of air, feeling a little underdressed. Pushing himself up, he turns to the two, “Okay, I think I might have to check up on the two. Ty Lee must be annoying Toph already.” He turns around eager to make his way to whatever room the other two were in but it’s Suki’s hand on his wrist that stops him,

“Uh, you can’t really go.”

“We can’t really let you walk out.”

“Uh, why is that?” He asks, gulping as he eyed the two. Suki could take him any given moment and Yue, well, Yue was part-goddess after all. He smiles sheepishly, a little unsure at why they were doing this. “Sorry, Sokka, Toph said we’d be on guard duty.”

“Doesn’t that mean you should be protecting little old me?” The grip on his wrist loosens but he doesn’t make a run for it. For now, Sokka eyes the both of them.

“Actually, Toph said we’re on guard duty from you walking into something.” Yue laughs behind a dainty hand. “You’ve been making a habit of clumsily checking out some rooms.” He blushes at the mention and takes his seat in front of them, their books now forgotten.

“Okay, hey. That was because I had a little too much to drink, okay?” He looks anywhere but them, the two grinning at his expense.

“Oh? I remember that happened in Ty Lee’s home as well.”

“Or did you mean that your presence in the women’s bath in Kyoshi island was a sober moment? My, my, Sokka. I should have you punished.” Suki teases and Sokka saw his life flash in front of his eyes.

He waves his hands in front of them, “Okay, okay. I’m sorry. I may have been a little too light with the alcohol. But are you two really serious with this ‘guard duty’.” He does the air quotes for emphasis on how odd it felt. He loved them all but at times he can be quite an embarrassment for his girlfriends.

“Just stay put for now, okay Sokka? We’re going to meet them in a bit so don’t worry so much.” Suki reassures him and Sokka lies down on the floor, clearly perplexed what to do.

The door opens revealing Ty Lee who was dressed in finery as well. She had a soft pastel dress with the same designs as Suki and Yue. She looks around the room before snickering at Sokka’s prone form on the floor.

“I figured you’d be feeling a little cabin fever, Sokka.” She was bringing some clothes within her grasp. Closing the door gently behind her, she makes her way to the trio, a little unsure why Sokka was in such a state. The two had gone back to reading and when Ty Lee’s gaze flitted to them, they brushed their shoulders.

She crouches down, the clothes in her hand falling all over his face. Sokka sputters before pushing the fabric away. “Hey, what was that for?” He eyes her but held on to the fabric of the clothes.

“You looked so bummed. Here, I got you some change of clothes. You should change then meet us at the dining room.” He takes the offered clothes but arches a brow. He wasn’t that familiar with the lay out of this household yet.

A chuckle escapes the acrobat before flicking Sokka on the forehead, “It’s the room at the end of the hallway. We’ll meet you there okay?” She grins before standing up and making her way out of the door. Suki and Yue slowly make their way out, seems like their ‘guard duty’ was done.

Sokka sits up, careful not to crease the cloth. It’s soft under his touch.

He should get dressed and sort himself out for dinner. He gazes at the door and can’t help but wonder if there’s one of them left to watch him before he leaves.


	6. Day 6: Princess

When Sokka was done changing, he made sure to check how he looked. He wasn’t new to wearing finery, in fact, he’d been wearing a lot of it recently especially with Aang taking the role of the Avatar and easing the entire world of worries. It does feel a little stiff, but he pulls it a bit to ease the fabric over his tanned skin. He gives himself one last look over before stepping out of the room.

The intricate furniture and decors intimidate him a little, but he follows their directions. The floor creaks under each of his step, maybe for Toph’s sake. He swallows the rising trepidation down his throat but squared his shoulders. Meeting Toph’s parents shouldn’t be an issue, right? I mean he did meet them before. They did give him a disdainful look.

After all, he was just a Southern Water tribe member and she was their Beifong princess. He sighs once more, he’s worthy of this; he is part of team avatar. Right?

His feet lead him to the end of the hallway where light chatter originated. He sheepishly smiles at everyone. There’s an open spot beside Ty Lee. Said Beifong princess is dressed in a nice light green dress with her hair done delicately. Sokka can feel the irritation emanating from the earthbender but doesn’t comment on it.

“That took you a while.” Ty Lee comments once he’s seated. He lets a nervous chuckle at her statement.

The evening banquet continues with little conflict; that is if you count Sokka almost dropping the entire plate of Peking duck or him spilling some of the Tortoise Jelly on his expensive clothing. He does sit stone-faced as the others can’t help but comment on how jittery he was tonight. Once dinner was done and the table cleared, hot tea was served for everyone.

Toph’s parents excuse themselves for the night, leaving the entire group to relax in the shared space of the dining room.

A pillow collides on Sokka’s face, toppling him over. Thankfully he didn’t hit the table on his way down. He pulls the pillow off his face and stares straight at the annoyed look of the perpetrator, Toph Beifong.

“You really are an idiot, Sokka.” She crosses her arms.

“A major embarrassment.” Suki adds.

“Even I could do a better job in redecorating the dinner table.” Ty Lee jests, a wide grin appearing on her face.

“Certainly not at par with a princess, one would think.” Even Yue was being quite a savage with her words.

He scratches his scalp, letting out a loud groan. He eyes all his girlfriends, “You guys won’t let me live this down, would you?”

Toph picks up her tea and sips, “Not in this lifetime.” She smiles behind the tea cup and the others take their tea as well. Sokka feeling a little left out downs his own tea, before sputtering at how hot it was. Cooling his tongue off, he notices Yue whispering against Suki’s ear.

Their eyes were focused on him before Toph also joins the pair, despite her blind eyes.

“So, Sokka, do you have a gift for our birthday girl over here?” Ty Lee scoots towards Toph, hugging the bender around her shoulders. Sokka has a smug grin plastered on his face and procures a dainty box. He stands sup, making his way towards Toph and Ty Lee. He bends down on a knee and offers the dainty package.

Toph reaches out, taking the small box. She flips the box around, feeling the soft material of the ribbon. Dexterously, she undoes the ribbon, plucking the top of the box and feeling the inside. There’s a flower kanzashi inside, beadwork decorating around it and the hanging leaves just below the flower craft. She hears Ty Lee gasp beside her, “Toph it’s beautiful.”

At that moment, Toph feels the sinking sensation of her handicap. She almost feels the tears in her eyes but schools herself, “You know I can’t really be wearing it when we go out and I do my earthbending.” She feels a little snappy, maybe because she can’t fully appreciate the value of the gift.

Sokka rubs the back of his neck. What she said was true and he felt a little skittish knowing that. “Well, when I saw, it reminded me of you. So, I thought it was the best thing to give to you tonight.”

Toph is silent but turns to Ty Lee with the kanzashi in hand, “Can you put it in my hair?” The acrobat chuckles before gently taking the hair accessory. She parts the back locks and presses the kanzashi into her hair. Ty Lee steps back and turns to Sokka, “So?”

The Water Tribe warrior blushes a dark red as he mutters, “You look beautiful with it.” Toph blushes visibly, her pale skin hardly hiding the red tint to her cheeks.

“Now, you’re a princess, Toph.” Yue adds, her warm smile matching the silver kanzashi on her hair. Sokka shifts his gaze to the Moon Princess, as she was the first one, he gifted a kanzashi. He can’t help but wonder what he’d give to Ty Lee and Suki once their birthdays would be coming in.

Ty Lee trudges towards him, as if summoned by his thoughts, “Who knew our Sokka had such a romantic streak in him?”

“W-well, if I didn’t have that, you gals wouldn’t be so into me, right?” He chuckles in humor. All of them looked at him, well Toph by his voice, before erupting in peals of laughter.

“That is true. You are quite a charming man, Sokka.” Yue appraises.

“If you weren’t a strong warrior, I wouldn’t think you’d be worthy of a kyoshi warrior.” Suki chuckles behind her fist.

“Just because your part of team avatar doesn’t give you a free pass to be our boyfriend, Sokka.” Ty Lee admonishes but there’s a smile to her words.

“Well, you’re still an idiot though.” Toph doesn’t hesitate to throw in her remark.

Sokka laughs nervously but Ty Lee presses a kiss against his cheek. She sits on her haunches, smiling as she says,

“No matter how much of an idiot you are, you’re still our prince. Worthy of all these princesses her in the room.”


	7. Day 7: Welcoming Winter

It’s the biting cold that startles Sokka awake. He’s not unused to the cold per se, but these recent days had been a lukewarm comparison to his days in the Water Tribe. Nonetheless, he snuggles deeper into the blankets, the warm arms of his girlfriends cradling him back to sleep. He mutters something under his breath as he falls back to sleep.

It’s a ray of light that awaken him once again. This time his entire bed is cold. He scowls, trying to bury himself deeper into the blankets but the lack of warm bodies was something he can sourly feel. He forces himself up, bleary eyes trying to adjust to the bright room.

“Oh, finally awake.” Suki comments as she appraises his appearance, “You look like you slept well. Everyone’s having breakfast, I thought I’d wake you up.” She presses a kiss against his temple and Sokka hums in appreciation.

“Come.” She guides him out of the shared quarters, the coolness of the floor under their bare feet jolting him awake. He rubes the bare skin of his arms, eyeing the corridors, how did it suddenly get so cold?

Suki slides the door to the common room open. The other three were setting the table for breakfast. Toph was already digging into her meal, the steam from her soup wafting in the air.

“You’re finally awake, sleepyhead. Come on, food’s going to get cold.” She pouts against the chopsticks against her lips.

Ty Lee settles upon her seat as Yue stands to push the doors to the garden open. Soft light cascades into the room, filter through the glass doors to keep the cold out. Sokka stares in awe as snow falls, it’s that time already huh.

He smiles to himself, taking the seat at the head of the table. He picks at his food munching as the others do so. Once the table has been cleared and the warmth of the heater eases the chill for the day, Ty Lee can’t help but lean against the kotatsu.

“I really don’t like winter.” She shudders once more before burrowing deeper into the thick cloth.

“I can imagine. You lived in an island with an active volcano, the changing seasons surely is a test to you, huh.” Toph plucks one of the pickled plums in the plates in front of her, “Just get some of Suki’s thick clothes, they usually help.”

“Mmm, maybe later. I’m liking the kotatsu for now.” She has a dreamy expression on her face.

Sokka takes one of the pickled plums, enjoying the descent of the snowflakes. It reminds him of the times he and his sister would make snowmen back when they were younger.

“Aside from Ty Lee, what are your favorite winter memories.” He asks them, chewing on the plum as he awaits their answer.

“I’m usually kept indoors during winter. It’s also really cold for my feet so I don’t really like winter in general.” Toph mutters her answer. “But this place isn’t that cold so I can deal with walking around with bare feet.”

“Technically, it’s always winter in the Water Tribe.” Yue says thoughtfully before blushing, “But if I’d have to be biased, it’s the time when Sokka came to visit.”

The memory causes Sokka to blush, that time he had been love at first sight with Yue. He smiles at the moon princess, feeling the warmth spread from his chest.

“Winter is always a struggle here. Well, before. I think having experts on dealing winters has really helped us out.” Suki smiles towards Yue and Sokka, “Thanks for making winter easier here on Kyoshi island.”

“Well, it just means we will have more winters to look forward to. And maybe we can have Toph make a snowman one of these days.” Sokka adds.

“I’d rather not.”

“Why not? It’s fun. You think so too, right, Ty Lee?” The acrobat in question was deep in her sleep. Yue shrugs off her coat and passes it to Sokka who drapes the clothing on the sleeping Fire Tribe member.

Maybe it’ll take some time for everyone to get accustomed to winter. He smiles at them.

For now, this was a better way to welcome winter than he’d think.

“What about making snow angels, Toph?” He jests.

“Absolutely not.”

Well, it’s a start.

**Author's Note:**

> Please support me by ordering a commission ( https://www.fiverr.com/crimsonadvent )


End file.
